Similarities
by Clipse23
Summary: On a sûrement tous remarqué les ressemblances flagrantes entre Anya et Malia. Mais que se passerait-il si elles venaient à se rencontrer… ?


**Similarities**

 _Ecriture : 11/12 Août 2015_

One-Shot - Saison 5 Buffy

Réalisé dans le but d'un concours Buffy sur forum (Arrivé : 3e place)

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- C'est quand qu'elle arrive ? maugréa Anya en perdant patience.

Buffy, occupée ce soir-là, avait chargé l'ex-démone et Alex de s'occuper d'accueillir un contact qui avait des informations sur une meute de loups-garous qui s'était récemment installée en ville. Il leur fallait le plus de renseignements possible avant la prochaine pleine lune. Ils attendaient donc tout les deux à la station de bus de Sunnydale.

\- Un peu de patience, ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on est là !

\- J'ai froid. Et j'ai envie de faire l'amour.

\- Tu vas avoir un peu de mal à satisfaire ce deuxième besoin étant donné qu'elle dort chez nous ce soir, lui rappela t-il en lui mettant la veste qu'il portait il y a quelques instants sur les épaules.

\- Il n'y a que toi que ça dérange, bougonna t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Tandis qu'il ne prenait pas en compte sa dernière intervention, leur contact arriva arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. C'était une jeune fille qui ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine, aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient sous les épaules et aux yeux noisettes, un air sûr d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers eux, étant les seuls personnes à attendre encore à cette heure-là dans la nuit fraîche.

\- Salut, moi c'est Alex, se présenta celui-ci en lui tendant la main.

Elle mit quelques instants à analyser son geste, puis tendit la sienne à son tour. Ses expressions avaient des traits familiers, comme si elle lui rappelait une autre personne. Mais qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Malia, lui répondit la nouvelle d'une poignée de main chaleureuse.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blonde.

\- Je suis Anya, rabâcha rapidement cette dernière avec hâte et un sourire un peu trop exagéré. On peut y aller ?

La nouvelle resta de marbre un instant face à cette froideur, mais finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Quoi, tu es pressée de faire l'amour ? lâcha t-elle tout à coup sans aucune gêne.

Le couple se dévisagea un instant, avant de la regarder de nouveau. Alex fut le plus rapide des deux.

\- Tu étais encore loin quand on en a parlé. Comment as-tu…

\- Vous m'appelez à cause d'une bande de loups-garous et tu t'étonnes que des êtres surnaturels puissent exister ?

\- Eh, commença Anya. Il voulait juste savoir ce que tu étais, pas besoin de lui répondre sur ce ton !

\- Ah, j'ai compris… analysa Alex en comprenant à qui elle lui faisait tant penser.

\- Pour ta gouverne d'humaine, je suis un coyote, lui répondit Malia avec dédain.

\- Et c'est parti… soupira t-il.

\- MOI, une humaine !? explosa soudainement Anya. Sache que j'ai plus de 1120 ans ! Tu n'étais pas encore née que j'avais déjà puni des milliers d'hommes !

\- Tu te faisais passer pour quoi, leur mère ? ricana t-elle. J'ai passé près de dix ans dans la peau d'un animal, ça fait à peine quelques mois qu'on m'a retransformé.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter en voyant ta tenue, on voit que tu es partie longtemps, fit-elle remarquer d'un oeil critique. Moi ça fait déjà deux ans que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs.

La nouvelle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- J'ai toujours ma force, mes griffes, mes crocs. Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi.

Anya, ne souhaitant pas aborder ce qu'elle avait perdu, croisa les bras.

\- Bon, on y va ou tu dois d'abord passer faire tes besoins avec tes semblables dans la forêt ?

Malia, à bout elle aussi, poussa un grognement guttural.

\- C'est bon les filles, on s'en va tout de suite ! paniqua tout à coup Alex en se mettant entre elles en sentant la tension monter d'un cran.

La brune lui accorda un regard en lâchant des yeux sa rivale.

\- Très bien. C'est par où ?

Il lui indiqua la voiture d'un geste de la main. Tandis qu'elle s'y dirigeait, les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

\- Je l'aime bien, murmura Anya à Alex.

Ce dernier faillit presque s'étrangler.

\- Pardon ? J'ai loupé quelque chose là ? Ou alors tu me fais une blague ? C'est pas que je ne ressens pas cet amour fou qu'il y a entre vous deux mais...

\- Elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense, se justifia Anya comme si c'était une évidence. Ce serait bien qu'il y ait des personnes comme ça dans notre scooby-gang.

\- Tu veux dire sans aucun tact, qui dit ce qui lui passe par la tête, ancien être surnaturel récemment devenu humain et qui a l'air d'avoir du mal à se réadapter à nos mœurs ?

\- C'est à peu près ça oui. Ce serait bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Alex sourit.

\- Anya, tu me surprendras toujours.

Il jeta un regard devant lui à l'Anya « bis » qui pestait contre le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait mis à arriver jusqu'ici.

 _*Manquerait plus qu'elle sorte avec le comique de la bande…*_ pensa t-il avec un demi-sourire.


End file.
